Why do people love South Park?
So this right here is the animated sitcom South Park. If there was a show contest for the number of shows inspired or just ripped off of it, then this thing would be in definite first place. Just look at all these other attempts! Some are cool and others just kinda look like knockoff brand versions of Mountain Lightning. You can't even tell the difference between HALF of these others shows. But South Park, you recognize, because it's the original. And because MAYBE it's been all over your Facebook feed in the last few months. So where did it come from and why do we instantly think of South Park when we see this: and we don't instantly think of Pokrov when we see this?: Or Capivari when we see this?: Okay, here we go... Origins In 1979, back when Trey Parker and Matt Stone were only in 4th grade, like their own boys, a comic strip was launched. It was called Denver Comix and reached popularity all around Colorado. Trey and Matt even joined in reading those comics. Denver Comix focused on five teens who kept Denver, Colorado safe from harm. Hence the name. Each strip had a new adventure involving them, and it remained silent from 1980 to 1986. Denver Then in November 1986, something happened: Denver Comix was announced to be a TV series, simply titled Denver. On July 19, 1987, the series launched on Comedy Central, their first show ever. Comedy Central became a TV company in their own rights in April 1987, and were thinking about becoming one since Paramount announced they'd make a show about Denver. And little did they know South Park would come and would last for over 20 years. Despite being COMEDY Central, Denver was actually more science-fiction action, with some comedy-drama. But where do Trey and Matt fit in here? That wasn't the case until 1992, but let's get to that later. Denver became a huge hit on TV and for periods of time, held the Nielson records as high as 5 million. It would go on to have 65 episodes until January 16, 1990, where an unanswered cliffhanger left. And then a TV movie, titled Denver: Chaos in Cairo, came out in September 1990, which was the legit series finale. And then again, everything went silent, until December 1992. The Spirit of Christmas Trey Parker and Matt Stone, who were 23 and 21 respectively at the time, created a mini-movie called "The Spirit of Christmas". It was first screened in December 1992, and copies of it are super rare. It focused on four out of twelve boys that made cameos in Denver. (I know, huge esemble Denver has) Can we just go back to Denver? It got a TV-14 rating due to moderate action violence and mild profanity. However, it got a spinoff that we're about to explore. I think you already know what I'm talking about. In December 1995, the four out of the 12 boys (they appear differently in Season 2 and beyond) got another mini-movie focused on them. Another Spirit of Christmas mini-movie. This time sending the copies to a waaaaay far island in the middle of nowhere. Right here. However, BOTH mini-movies got released to the Internet (there was no YouTube at the time, so I don't know how that was supposed to work) and got the attention of Comedy Central. In June 1996, a series to be based off Denver was announced, and what do you know? SOUTH PARK. South Park: 1997 - 1999 On August 13, 1997, South Park launched. The five teens from Denver were completely dropped and instead focused on the child esemble the preceeding series had. Fans of Denver were furious and HEAVILY PANNED South Park by December 1997, despite it having only 10 episodes. From January to June 1998, what I like to call "the South Park syndrome" struck the Internet. South Park was notorious and infamous across all Internet outlets and in 1998, was only known for its awful reputation. Tons of angry mail was sent to Comedy Central, forcing them to bring back Denver, but they wouldn't listen. South Park was the first Prime Time daily-airing series to get a TV-MA rating, meaning it's intended for mature audiences. In 1998, South Park was over-abundant on Comedy Central, which is only one reason why everyone hated it so much. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Welcome to 1999, where the South Park movie comes out. People thought it would be nothing more than one of the worst movies to ever be released, but boy, were they thinking wrong. On June 30, 1999, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut was released to 3,000 theaters across the United States, which was the first time Comedy Central theatrically released a film. Surprisingly, the film was PRAISED by critics, them saying it was "brilliant in its own twisted way". But here's the catch: in the mid-credits, after "What Would Brian Boitano Do?" and before "Eyes of a Child", the original five teens of Denver make an appearance during a 15-second segment. This was actually due to fan demand. On a $20 million budget, the South Park movie went on to gross $83 million worldwide. For seventeen years, it held the record of being the highest-grossing animated film rated R by the MPAA. South Park today Most people are now satisfied of South Park. Trey and Matt enhanced the quality of South Park, and now it feels like their own show. On Comedy Central, Denver and South Park are now rerunning in harmony. Just... when will South Park end? I'd say after it runs for 25 years, but let's pray that it won't keep going after 25 years. Category:A to Z Category:Fiction